


Baby, You're a Firework - OQ Prompt Party '18 (Day 6)

by jenningzx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2018, Oq, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenningzx/pseuds/jenningzx
Summary: Robin puts on a spectacular fireworks display every 4th July, but this year there's something extra special in store.





	Baby, You're a Firework - OQ Prompt Party '18 (Day 6)

A cute little ficlet/drabble for Day 6 of OQ Prompt Party, No. 171 'Fireworks'.

***

Every 4th July, Robin Locksley put on a fireworks display. Every year, neighbours, friends and family would gather at his house to watch, and each year was more spectacular than the last.

But this year was different, this year the 4th July fell just a few days after Robin and Regina’s gender reveal baby scan; and that gave Robin the idea for the best fireworks display yet.

***

Handing the scan result paper over to the cashier at his local fireworks store, the one he had visited every year in the days leading up to 4th July, Robin smiled.

This year was going to be really special.

“I need a firework that will burn in that colour, whatever it says on that scan. But please don’t tell me, it’s a surprise!” Robin explained, “Well at least it will be until the 4th...”

Smiling, the cashier nods before heading out the back to fetch the fireworks for Robin.

When she returns, Robin thanks her before paying and heading out the door.

***

“Wake up Papa, it’s 4th July!!!” Roland cries, excitedly pouncing on Robin in bed.

Robin groans, rubbing his eyes before picking up his toddler son and tickling him furiously. “Are you excited to find out if you’re having a brother or sister today?”

Roland squeals at Robin to stop, before grinning, “Yes papa!”

Regina rolls over then, smiling at the pair, “Alright boys, play time is over, we have plenty to do before the party tonight!”

Roland pouts then, before sticking his tongue out earning an eye roll from Regina.

Robin chuckles, lifting Roland and placing him on the floor beside their bed, “Listen to your mother, and go get dressed.”

Roland sighs but complies, running off to his bedroom.

Turning to Regina, Robin smirks, “You’re so sexy when you’re strict like that.”

Regina rolls her eyes again at that, “I won’t be sexy at all in a few months when I’m looking like a beached whale.” She says, “But I am excited to see what we’re having.”

“Me too, babe.” Robin smiles, running his hand over her slightly swollen stomach, “but we have lots to do before then.”

“Yes, Locksley, yes we do.” Regina says, pressing a kiss to Robins lips before climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom to shower.

 

_Later that evening..._

 

“I think you outdid yourself this year, thief.” Regina says, kissing Robin softly as they stand in their back yard watching the fireworks later that evening, Roland and Henry cheering every time one goes off.

Robin shrugs, “Only the best for my little family, which is soon to be bigger.” 

Regina smiles, rubbing her hand over her stomach, “And not long till we find out.”

Robin nods, “Are you ready for the grand finale?” He asks, bumping his nose against hers.

Regina nods, and Robin smiles, leaving her embrace to set up the final display.

Returning a few moments later, Robin wraps his arms around Regina and smiles, “This is it darling.”

Regina grins, giving him a squeeze.

And with that they look up to the sky as the lit fuse ends and the firework shoots up in the air.

In front of their eyes, two bright pink fireworks explode in the air and the whole crowd gasps.

“Does that mean?”

“Twins? Two Girls?” They both say in unison.

“I guess it does!” Robin beams, scooping Regina into his arms. “Ready for a new adventure?” He asks, kissing her softly.

“With you, thief? Always.”


End file.
